


'Freak'

by highlytrainedfangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Injured John, M/M, sally pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlytrainedfangirl/pseuds/highlytrainedfangirl
Summary: Sally Donovan always saw Sherlock as nothing more than an unfeeling psychopath, but maybe something might just change her mind.





	

_Feet crashed against the wet concrete and ragged breaths forced their way out of straining lungs. They rounded the corner just in time to hear the gunshot shatter the frigid air and see the body crumple to the ground._

**Earlier**  
Sally fell into the desk chair, releasing a sigh of exasperation and fatigue. Four months they'd been chasing what they'd believed to be a serial killer. Of course the moment they'd brought in the Freak he'd gone on a rant about how of course they were never going to catch them and they'd been doing absolutely everything wrong.  
Apparently there were two killers, that's why they'd been struggling to identify them. Sally was forced to begrudgingly admit that while she didn't approve of the man, Sherlock Holmes was a genius. He'd worked out everything almost instantly. She did have to admit, once he'd gone through the specifics, the whole thing suddenly made a lot more sense.  
Of course as soon as he'd finished explaining everything, the first words out of her mouth were making a point how impossible it would be for anyone else to ever work that out. The ‘unless they're working with the murderer’ went unspoken, but she'd accused him enough for the meaning behind her words to be clear.  
Once Freak had deduced who the next victim was going to be, and when the most likely time would be, plans were set to detain them. _And prevent the murder._ Sally had given Sherlock a pointed look while saying that. It was all about solving the big, clever scheme, not the woman he'd so animatedly talked about them planning to kill. It left her feeling sick every time he was so enthusiastic at a crime scene. There was definitely something wrong with him.

Thunderous showers faded to a light patter on the pavement as they all waited. Everybody's favourite psychopath had gone with John to intercept the criminals. God, she'd never understand why he hung around with the Freak. John really was an alright bloke, yet he always seemed to stick around with him.  
They stood in the autumn air waiting for the two to round the corner in front of them. There was herself, Greg, and a dozen officers. It was relatively simple and the psycho had insisted that they really didn't need many people. 

The plan that Freak and co. had agreed with her boss involved them cornering the killers on the alley outside of the house the potential victim lived in and leading them towards where the yarders would be waiting. Sally was not ok with this at all. In was not professional and it could barely be considered a proper plan. It was just letting two civilians run towards two murderers. Two civilians, one of whom was probably a psychopath himself. But Greg trusted them. God knows why, but Greg trusted them. And he knew the only way the Freak would cooperate was if things were done his way.

Heavy footfalls on soaked concrete dragged Sally from her thoughts. She could hear two sets of feet clattering down the alleyway. One of the suspects rounded the corner, shortly followed by a breathless Freak. The equally exhausted criminal was easily apprehended by the officers waiting.  
Sally was concerned by the lack of John and the second suspect, but before she could even ask, the freak had already set off sprinting in a different direction. A few words were yelled and a group of officers broke off, along with Sally and Greg, following behind the running psycho.  
The group ran down a long succession of twisting alleys and pathways. Feet crashed against the wet concrete and ragged breaths forced their way out of straining lungs. They rounded the corner just in time to hear the gunshot shatter the frigid air and see the body crumple to the ground.  
The detective seemed to freeze in space. The policemen following him desperately ran to catch the suspect, but he didn't seem to care. He just stood, stock-still doing nothing. Sally followed her boss as he ran over to the unconscious form of John Watson, laying in a puddle of blood. Her fingers shook as she dialled for the ambulance.  
As John was bundled into the ambulance, Greg stood by Freak, who looked even paler than usual. The was an unreadable expression plastered on his face, and it was one that Sally had never seen before. He made a move towards the busy ambulance, but Greg held him back. She couldn't make out what they were talking about, but she saw the detective go limp and stand motionless by Greg’s side.  
Neither man made any move to follow the escaped criminal. A group had broken off the moment he'd sped off, but Sally knew there was no hope of finding him. What shocked her though, was how Freak didn't even care that he'd gotten away. He just stood there, lifeless. Didn't even talk when others approached him, but no change there from usual.

 

Four days. Four days John had been in the hospital. Sally hadn't been to visit him, they'd never been close so it felt too much like she'd be intruding. But as the days passed by and John remained bed bound, she felt she ought to visit. 

The hospital was quiet, her heel clicks echoed down the narrow hallways. Standing outside John's private room, flowers in hand, she paused. Inside she could hear muffled voices. From what Greg had told her, John hadn't woken up at all in the past few days, so he must have only just awoken.  
Slowly open the door she heard John's voice clearly, “-really wasn't necessary. I hate feeling like I should owe Mycroft something.”  
“My brother insisted and I wasn't going to disagree.” Freak. His voice sounded tight. Forced. Sally had never heard him sound like that. There was a tense pause and Sally was about to announce her entrance when he spoke up again.  
“I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have told us to split up. I should have let others help us. I'm so sorry, John.”  
All thought stuttered to a halt as his voice cracked. He was crying.  
“It wasn't your fault Sherlock,” the reply was soft, “you know I'll never blame you.”  
“I just don't know how I'd live without you,” Freak – no, Sherlock – murmured. “I love you. I can't lose you.”  
“I know I love you too.”  
Sally knew that she shouldn't be there, shouldn't be listening. This was a private moment between the two of them. Sally had never seen Sherlock like that but, she realised, this was why John stayed with him. Sherlock actually did feel, he wasn't a sociopath, him and John were… God, all this time she'd been calling him an unfeeling bastard, a freak. And she'd done it in front of John too. 

Another week passed before John was back on his feet. The two of them showed up at crimes scenes as usual, and while on the surface nothing seemed different, when Sally looked she could see all the little details she had ignored before. The tender smiles the two would share every so often. The frantic, scared look in Sherlock’s eyes as he realised there was a victim in danger. She saw the effects of her colleagues calling him ‘Freak’, the way his eyes narrowed and the calm expression faltered for a millisecond.  
Every detail noticed made her feel worse. She'd known Sherlock for years. She'd called him nothing but stupid names for years. She wanted to go up to him, to apologise, but her pride wouldn't let her. Instead she simply walked over to the colleagues who'd insulted him and turned to Sherlock, “morning Sherlock, glad to see you finally showed.” For once lacking its usual sarcasm. After a moment of shock and confusion he nodded and let out a blunt, “morning”. For the first time there was no crass comment. 

For once Sally Donovan began thinking that maybe Sherlock wasn't the one who'd been a freak all those years.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I started this ages ago and stuff kept getting in the way of writing it. The first half is a lot better than the second and I sort of wanted to give up after I couldn't finish it originally.  
> I don't know how I feel about this version, especially since this was one of my favourite ideas initially.  
> Oh well, I figured I might as well share it.


End file.
